Mmpr vs zombies
by jimzy123
Summary: Mmpr vs zombies Everything zordon had taught them all the battles they fought nothing could have prepared them for this. The dead have risen to take the earth with zordon and alpha gone the Rangers must strike an unlikely alliance to save there city and the world.
1. Chapter 1

Mmpr vs zombies

Everything zordon had taught them all the battles they fought nothing could have prepared them for this. The dead have risen to take the earth with zordon and alpha gone the Rangers must strike an unlikely alliance to save there city and the world.

Cheapter one the world we live in

The world comes into focus as a young man clad in blue power armour opens his eyes his ears ringing. The readout in his helmet informing him his suits power is low and damage level is critical he looks at his hands as he demorphs. A familiar beeping is heard and he lifts his wrist to his mouth "hello." He says

"Billy thank god your alive we feared the worst when the command center went up" a voice replies.

"Yeah if I wasn't morphed i would most likely be dead"the blue ranger replies "where are you jase" he asks.

"We're in the youth center you need to get here fast" the red ranger says.

"Jase the got ernie he couldent out run them" kimberlys voice calls out in the background

"Jason what's going on who got ernie" billy asks quizzically

"Trust me you'll see when you get here Tommy and zack are enroute with a squad to come get you now head for the city and don't get bitten" Jason says closing the communication

"Don't get bitten what the hell" bully says before getting to his feet almost collapsing again from the pain in his knee. Inspecting it he sighs "great dislocated" he says leaning against a rock seeing a familiar gold glint beneath a rock

"Sos this is alpha five rangers if you can hear me please respond" he calls out

The blue ranger crawls over to the droid picking up alphas head which is detached from his body.

"Alpha it billy" he says

"Billy your alive thank god"alpha replies "what about zordon"

The blue ranger shakes his head blinking back tears "I'm sorry alpha he diddent make it" he says

"Oh my and my power is running out billy the destruction of the command center was no accident"

"Don't worry we'll get zedd for this" he says

"Without the command center you and the others connection to the morphing grid will be weak you must be careful" alpha says before his power runs out

"Alpha alpha" billy says tears falling from his eyes as a growling is heard from the rubble "who's there"he asks as rubble moves A blue skinned man appears I from the rubble bald headed and wearing brown robes. "Zordon how are you alive" the blue ranger asks

The sages face is a mask of anger as he dives at the blue ranger landing ontop of him trying to bite him as billy tries to push him back. All of a sudde a three shot burst rings out sending zordon off the teen covering him in blood.

"Billy get up" a familiar voice calls out

Billy looks behind him seeing zack standing there an assault rifle in his hand smoke comeing from the barrel "zack what the hell"

The teen shoots again sending zordon back a few more steps "no time come on before more get here they'll be attracted to the sound"

"I can't move my knees dislocated and more what"

Tommy comes over letting his rifle rest on the strap around his shoulder "we'll explain on the way" he say picking his friend up as zordon stands back up "I'm sorry zordon" he say pulling out a handgun and shooting the sage between the eyes.

Billy watches in horror "wait alpha grab his head" he says a a soildier picks up the droids head

"This thing" he asks

"Yea now let's move" Zack says as they take the longest route possible back to the youth center taking it in turns to carry the blue ranger

"So what happend" billy asks

"We don't know mr Cranston some time after the explosion of your command center the dead started rising" a soildier says

"Wait the dead as In zombies" billy asks

"Yea"Tommy replies

"But we have no idea what caused it" another soildier says "we've had reports from cities around the world all saying the same thing"

As they get to the youth center the three Rangers and four soldiers see a horde of zombies outside "great now what" zack says

The soldiers look at one another and load there guns handing there packs tonthe Rangers "we'll draw them away"one says

"No way you can't do that" Tommy says

"You Rangers are more important you six can do more than a whole army of us" another says as they all remove there dog tags handing them to zack.

"Thank you we won't forget this billy says as the four step out and start shooting at the horde before running away being chased after a few minuets the three Rangers head to the youth center. As they wait for the doors to be opend an arrow whizzes past Tommy and billy into ernies eye.

"Could you grab that I don't have to many" Kimberly shouts to them from the roof her power bow in hand.

The three of them enter the youth center and Jason rushes over hugging his three friends "thank god your all ok"

"Yeah we even brought alpha" billy says showing the head of the droid

Trini looks at alpha a sad look on her face "well at least things can't get worse" she says as a flash of lightning goes through the middle of the room

"You where saying yellow ranger" Lord zedd says standing where it hit

please review


	2. Chapter 2 rescue mission

Chapter two rescue mission

The Rangers get ready for a fight as zedd appears in the youth centre "what do you want zedd"Jason asks

"Lower your guard Rangers I'm not here to fight I'm here for your help" the overlord says to them

"And why would you want our help" zack says

"Because zack what happens down here has happend on the moon also a number of my minions have turned and started eating on another I had to send them to earth" zedd explains.

"Bullshit" Kim says "you probabley caused all of this"

"Kimberly you fool when have I ever come to you six to talk if i wanted you dead you all would be before you had a chance to morph"

"He's right" billy says from a chair "so what do you want"

"Your help a planet that is full of the undead is useless to me we need to put our past behind us and fix this now"

"How can we trust you" trini says

"Maybe a show of faith" he says pointing his staff at billy who's knee instantly heals then reenergises alphas head

"Ai ai ai ai ai" the droids head says "my power has returned but how"

Billy looks down at the droid " alpha your ok" he says

"I don't trust it" Tommy says

"Take as much time as you need to come to a decision Rangers but I know you will need me before I need you " zedd says vanishing

"What should we do"billy says

"I don't know" zack says sitting down

"I don't know if it's because it's the end of the world or what but I think we should trust him" Jason says

"Jase how many times has he tried to kill us" Tommy asks him

"My scan on him seems he is telling the truth" alpha says "also I'm receiving a transmission from a group of soildiers putting it through now."alpha says his voice changing

"Mayday mayday if anyone is receiving this we are in need of help. We are holed up inside Angel grove high school but those things are fighting there way through our barricades. We have injured civilians with us repeat we need help at the high school can anyone hear us" a voice shouts coming from alphas head

"There coming through everyone to the second floor" another voice shouts followed by gunfire

"We have to go now" Kim says

"We can't all go what about if were attacked here" trini says

"I'll stay my power suit won't have recharged year anyway"billy says

"I'll stay to "Kim says

"Allright me to" Jason says "trini Tommy zack be careful and get back ASAP"

The three nod placing there hands behind there backs "it's morphin time"trini shouts

"Dragon Zord"

"Mastodon"

"Saber toothed tiger"

The three morphed Rangers rush to the high school and see a huge horse of zombies both inside and outside the building. Switching there blade blasters to blade mode they charge it to the horde and start cutting through them. Tommy a allready weak powers start to fail as he stabs a zombie through the eye covering his gloved hand in blood

"Shit guys I need help my powers are failing" he shouts

"On my way power axe" zack says his wepon appearing In his hand as he jumps through the air spinning around cutting the heads of the zombies surrounding his friend.

In the youth center alpha fills the others in "it seems tommy a powers haven't had enough time to reenergise there failing and needs help"

"I'm on it" Jason says "it's morphin time tyrannosaurus"

The red ranger heads to the school his power sword in hand slicing through the zombies as they start overwhelming the three Rangers clawing at there suits and helmets

Tony's powers fail him as he demorphs trini stabs her blade blaster through a Caplin zombies head before it can bite him "Jason throw me your blaster" she shouts

"Right" Jason says throwing his blaster to her as she hands it to Tommy

"Get to cover and cover us" she says

The green ranger nods and shoots his way clear getting to a safe spot picking off zombies

Zack charges into the high school shooting and slicing his way through the horde "there's to many of them"

"Keep fighting zack we need to save this people" Jason says raising his sword

On the moon zedd is watching what's happening "it seems the Rangers need help GOLDAR" he shouts

"Yes master" the gold clad monkey says

"Get down to the high school and help the Rangers" he orders

"Help them but why" he asks

"Don't ask questions you fool just do as your told"

"Yes lord zedd" goldar says teleporting down with a group of armed putties

Tommy sees them after shooting a few more zombies "great now what" he says as he hears a snarl behind him spinning round he sees squat standing there blood dripping from his mouth. "Wow seems zedd was telling the truth" he comment before shooting squatt through the head.

Inside the school held up in one of the classrooms a group of soildiers stack tables against the door with the help of bulk and skull

Bulk goes to where a medic is bandaging miss Applebee's leg "how's she doing he asks"

"Not good I don't know how much longer I can keep her alive with what we have" the medic says

"Great" bulk says

Back in the halls Jason and goldar cut there way through more zombies "damn it where are they" the red ranger says

Zack who is ahead of them shouts" HELLO WHERE ARE YOU GUYS"

Hearing them a soildier shouts "WERE IN HERE"

Zack nods "OK stand back were almost clear here" he says cutting the last of the zombies near the door down "alright open up were clear" he says

The door opens and skills face appears "the black ranger thanks god"

"Come on we'll get you all somewhere safe" he says as the soildiers walk out bulk carrying ms applebees a readout on zacks HUD telling him she's dead. "Bulk put her down its to late" zack tells him

Bulk sighs putting his teacher down following the Rangers out goldar having left with the putties as they get outside they here a groan and a scream.

Turning around they see ms applebee has turned and sinks her teeth into the medics neck. releasing the medic she charges at the next soildier who can't draw his gun fast enough before she bites his arm then heads for bulk. Before she reaches him jasons power sword slices into her head. As she falls he removes the sword stabbing the two infected soildiers in the head as they die he removes there tags "be more careful now come on"

They all head back to the youth center tired and coverd in blood the four Rangers three soildiers and bulk and skull drop there gear before Jason zack and trini power down

"Wait you feels are the power rangers" bulk says in amazement "what about blue pink and green"

"There billy Kim and Tommy" Jason tells him

"All this time they where right under our noses" skull says

"Well it explained a lot" bulk says

"Tommy can I talk to you" alphas head says

"Sure alpha what is it" he says walking over

"There's a way for you to stay a power ranger as your powers have nearly gone" the droid says

"How"

"Beneath the command center there's a lab and inside it is the white power coin"

Please review


	3. Chapter 3 power quest part 1

Chapter 3 power quest part 1 new friends

"What do you mean a white power coin" Tommy asks in disbelief

"Zordon and I have been working on it since the green candle incident knowing it will be needed one day. Whether it is completely ready I don't know we never had a chance to test it" alpha says.

"Why wouldn't you tell us before" zack asks

"Because we couldn't afford for zedd to find out I am sorry Rangers but I can get you to it beneath the rubble"

"If there's a way to give me new powers I'm in" Tommy says "besides what is there to lose my green ranger powers are allmost gone anyway"

"How about your life" Kim says

"Look we ain't goin anywhere tonight get some rest and the six of us will go tomorrow" Jason says

"I'm afraid that's impossible Jason only three Rangers can come with us and of course somone to take the green power coin"

"What do you mean the green power coin" Tommy asks

"In order for you to take the new powers you must give up your old powers first" alpha says

"Then I say we take a few people soildiers and civilians let the coin choose for itself" trini says

"We'll discuss this tommorrow it's been a long day and we need sleep" billy says

Later that night when everyone's asleep Tommy is on the roof of the youth center looking out over the darkens quiet city.

"Penny for your thoughts" Kim says joining him

"Hey Kim" he says "you know I really want new powers but to give up my power coin like that I don't know I've been through so much with the green ranger powers"

"I know" the pink ranger says resting her head on his shoulders "but maybe it's for the best you know new beginnings and all"

"Yeah maybe" he says kissing her gently

"Hold me Tommy please" she says moving closer to him

"Allways"

The next morning Jason busts into the men's locker room where Tommy is sleeping to wake him up to find pink and green clothes strewn everywhere. And the two Rangers under a blanket on the floor "man guys hang a sock on the doorknob he says walking out.

The pair laugh kissing each other before getting up and sharing a shower before getting dressed neither regretting there decision.

They walk out into to main youth center to find Jason and billy checking gear and morphers two soildiers and bulk skull and Richie all doing the same.

"You two ready" Jason asks

"I thought only two Rangers and Tommy where going" Kim asks

"They are this stuffs yours Kim" Jason says passing her her bag and handing her her bow and quiver of arrows "remember keep quiet out there and good luck"

The group nod before heading outside into the silent city alphas head strapped to Billy's bag silenced rifles and pistols in hand as they creep through the city.

"Is it just me or is it way to quiet" Richie whispers

"We'll duh it is like the end of the world" bulk says

"I know but there's not even any walkers out here" skull says

"Walkers?" Billy asks

"Yeah it's what we've been calling the zombies" a soildier says

"Seems appropriate" Tommy says as they pass the park seeing bodies lieying on the ground

"What do you guys reckon dead or undead" Kim asks

"I don't know" the other soildier asks

"Well the fastest way to the command center is through the park" alpha says

"Ok everyone be careful" Tommy says as they creeps through Kim aiming her bow down at the unmoving body's

"Guys there all dead holes through the head" she says

"Then that means we're not alone out here" billy says as a shot rings out taking out a zombie behind the group

The group start looking around them weapons raised "you might wanna drop those" a voice says "I've got 20 guns on you now what are you doing here"

The group keep there weapons raised "look were just passing through we don't want any trouble were headed to the dessert" Tommy explaines

The voice laughs followed by more laughter as they come out of the tree "you think 8 of you are gonna make it that far. there are hundreds of walkers out that way" he says pointing to the direction there headed.

"What's out there that's so important anyway" another says lowering his gun a red bandanna around his head

"Desantos that's non of our business" a young man in black says

"Shut up Adam" a young girl says

"Calm down aiesha but why are you headed out there" the leader says

Billy explains to them and there leader laughs "you expect me to believe you kids are the power rangers" he says

"We'll lt stone we could show you" billy says

"Go ahead"

"It's morphin time"

"Dragonzord"

"Pterodactyl"

"Triceratops"

The three morphed Rangers stand before the survivors who's eyes widen "ok maybe you aren't e Rangers but at least let me send some of my men with you"

"Sure but the. All of you head to the youth center" Kim says as they power down

"Deal rocky Adam aiesha go with them" stone says

The three nod and stand with the Rangers as stone pulls out a map showing them a safer route to the command center Tommy nods "ok Richie take these guys to the youth center we'll be back as soon as we can be careful and may the power protect you" he says as they all split up going there seperate ways

In the trees a figure is sta gun watching the exchange blood dripping from its mouth smiling watching the groups split up before stalking away between the trees

To be continued

Please review


	4. Chapter 4 power quest part 2

Chapter four power quest part 2 white light

Tommy looks out at the ruins of angel grove a telescopic sight to his right eye as he scans the area. " Ok guys looks clear" he says to the others.

"Are you sure this time Oliver" skull asks

"Yeah we nearly had our head bit off last time" rocky adds

Tommy looks again before turning to them "looks clear" he says shrugging

Kimberly runs around the corner standing near her boyfriend bow in hand and an arrow allready notched. "There's no sign of any of those things for about half a mile that way" she says pointing to the left

"Yeah same behind us" Adam adds slightly breathless

"there are a few stagglers to the right* bulk adds the soldier escort they hads dogtags hanging from his belt

"Any sign of Billy and aiesha" the green ranger asks

The others shake there heads " not since the horde attack yesterday" Kim says sadly

"They may have gone on ahead" skull says

"Or doubled back to the youth center" rocky says unconvinced

Meanwhile out in the desert Billy shoulders his pack alphas dome head still attached to it "come on aiesha were almost there" he says to the yellow clad teen

"How much further true blue" she asks exhausted

"don't call me" that He says through gritted teeth

"not far the command center is just over that rise" alphas head replies

On the moon lord zedd jabs his staff through a monsters head "argh every monster I make turns into one of those things" he growls his visor blazing red

"Master our scouts on the planet have sent word that the blue ranger is nearing the command center and the green and pink rangers are nearing the outskirts of the city" goldar says his armour dripping with blood

"what are they up to goldar go and shower you break of blood" zedd tells him

"As you wish my lord" the gold monkey says turning away his teeth dripping with blood as he walks away he sees squatt in a corner "oh squatt come here

"yes goldar" the blue gremlin says following him into another chamber the door slams "wait what are you doing AHHHH" he screams before purple blood comes from under the door

Goldar walk out wiping squatts blood from his lips "ahh a perfect snack" he says heading to clean up

Billy and aiesha get to what's left of the command center and follow alphas instructions to a panel in the ground. Dropping down they find a secret lab containing an array of weapons and new power coins

"alpha what is this"billy asks

"A contingency Billy but only the white power will work take it quick" alpha says Billy turns hearing a noise as aiesha picks up the coin a white light covering her "oh no" the droid exclaimed

Billy turns seeing the light vanish and aiesha now wearing the white ranger suit the shield on the chest Moulded around her chest and a skirt like Kimberly's

"Billy what is this" she asks

"Aiesha I think you just became a power ranger" the blue ranger says

Just outside the command center the others arrive shooting behind them as a horde of zombies approach "shit Tommy I thought you said it was clear" skull says

"It was I swear" the green ranger says before two people appear one in blue and one in white weapons drawn

"Tommy Kim morph" Billy tells them shooting at the horde

"ok the rest of you get inside" Kim tells them

"Its morphin time"

"Dragonzord"

"Pterodactyl"

Please review


End file.
